The Days Before The Pirates
by xylot3
Summary: Permanent Hiatus - W/E. Pre-CotBP. This is Elizabeth's log from her younger, more carefree years.
1. Crossing From England

_

* * *

My first ever WE fic! Sorry if it seems droll. But anyway..._

_OK, so, this is in a diary form, from Elizabeth's Log – I thought maybe girls, even then, kept diaries, so why not? There'll be three to five entries each chapter, depends what happens. _

_Basically this is the life of Will and Elizabeth before CotBP from Elizabeth's POV. I don't know how long I want this to go on, but yeaah._

_Well, enjoy, guys!_

* * *

_**Pirates is not mine. Unfortunately. **_

**Name: **Elizabeth Swann, age 10.

**Log: **One?

**Date: **I've lost track.

Father gave you to me today, Log, and I'm glad to meet you. I don't have any other friends on this boat and I've been terribly bored. There's nothing to see anymore but blue water. Father says we're still in English waters and we've already been on this boat for two days!

And all these officers are blunt and straight. There's only one of them that seems mildly interesting, I think he's a Looten- Leftena- His name is Norrington. I've forgotten his first name, but Father thinks I should address my elders as "Mrs" or "Mister". It's so boring. Propriety is so horribly stressful, even when one is pretending not to be stressed.

But there's one upside to this trip – we might see a pirate! Or maybe more! But so far, nothing. I've nothing to do here but play with my dolls. And even they're getting bored. Aren't you, Cecilia?

Cecilia says yes, Log, in case you didn't hear her.

I think I should get some rest. Boredom makes people sleepy. It makes me wonder why Father and Norrington and all the other officers stay awake during the day.

**

* * *

**

**Name: **Elizabeth-is-happy Swann

**Log: **A new friend!

**Date: **Too happy to bother.

It has been a very interesting day, Log – there was a big fog, Mister Gibbs was telling me about pirates, then Mister Norrington told me about what happened to pirates, and then a pirate boy was rescued from the water!

He said his name was Will Turner. He had a gold medallion around his neck, a skull surrounded by pretty patterns. It was a charming little accessory but I didn't want the Loo- I didn't want Mr. Norrington finding out he was a pirate because he was my only friend here and I didn't want Will to be hanged.

Cecilia and Sally both agree I did the right thing, Log – do you agree? I hope you do, log – I wouldn't want you to disagree.

Well, Log, I am tired once more from all this excitement.

I do not think propriety is necessary in this case, after all it's just you and me here now Log. So I will admit that I think Will is cute-looking, and I can tell he will be a very fine man when he grows up.

I am giggling and turning red as I speak, and I apologise, but truth is truth.

Good night, Log.

**

* * *

Name: **Elizabeth Swann Turner 

**Log: **Never mind propriety! I love Will Turner!

**Date: **Er, 18th century.

Propriety is for snobs.

I love Will Turner, I love Will Turner, I love Will Turner.

He has such beautiful brown eyes and lovely black hair and the sweetest smile. He was sitting in the Leu- Mr. Norrington's bed and I was watching him play with his hands and he saw me and smiled at me! I am now convinced that I am in love.

Ooh, I'm giggling madly. I apologise, Log! But it is foolish and amusing at the same time.

When Mr. Norrington talks to me, his deep voice usually makes me sleepy, but he said something about rum to me! Something about pirates! He told me that rum was a vile drink that turned even the most respectable of men into complete scoundrels. This fact has intrigued me, but he did not explain why it had this effect on men. Would the same thing happen to a woman?

I had asked Will (sigh) but he just looked scared and stuttered out "I don't know, ma'am." He has the most impish smile, one that sends a tingle down my spine whenever I recall it. How I wish I could marry him right now. We've only known each other _one day _but I think we're made for each other!

Cecilia and Sally agree, Log. I hope you do to.

Oh – Father has just informed me that we have entered Jamaican waters! I think that means we're closer to Port Royale now. I hope so! Then we can get a house and Will can live with us and we'll be best friends and marry when we're older.

Good night, Log!

* * *

_Like I said; it'll start off lame but launch in properly in a few chapters' time. Can I get a review or two? Or more? Please?_

_Much obliged. _XD


	2. New Kids In Town

_Heh. Thanks for your reviews, guys. So, uh, right back into the diary now then. Oh and to answer a question – no, no Will's POV in this story, though once this is finished I might make a prequel (in his POV). No promises though. Just an idea. Thanks for the suggestion!_

_**Pirates? Not mine. If it was... well, a lot of this'd be different.**_

**Name: **Elizabeth

**Log: **New house.

**Date: **moving-house day.

Log! We've a new place to live, and Port Royal seems to be a nice island. Being springtime now, it's blooming with pretty flowers and colours. I love it! I showed CC and Sally my new room and they both loved it too. They nodded their pretty canvas heads at me, which must be a good sign.

The house we live in is a big mansion with countless windows – I counted eight before I could not see them anymore, inside the doorframe. There's a lovely staircase in the front way and Father says he'll soon add lots more furniture once it's been shipped from England.

Will has been set with a blacksmith. I wonder what that is? How do you "smith" black? Black is a colour, is it not? Whatever it is, I think it sounds rather interesting. I hope Will likes it as much as I do. Then we'd have something more in common!

**Name: **Elizabeth

**Log: **School

**Date: **?

The Liue- L- Mister Norrington seems to be dancing around father a little. It does not bother me but I do wish he'd go away sometimes. His deep vocals are boring me a little but he is a nice man. Perhaps he will settle happily one day with a woman.

Will is attending school just down the hill. Father says I shall be taught at home. I did ask why and he just shook his head. It bothers me that I would not be near him during the day, but I suppose we could play after school. Maybe he saw some of the pirates that shipwrecked him! Oh, how I'd love to see a real pirate. Cecilia and Sally think so too.

**Name: **Elizabeth

**Log: **"Homeschooling"

**Date: **No idea.

School is dreadfully boring. French and Latin are useless languages for me; I never plan to travel to France. And why speak in Latin when it is quite obvious that most everyone can speak English?

Writing is not much bother, but mathematics... do governor's daughters ever use multiplication of numbers in their everyday lives? The only thing I see multiplying before my eyes are these dresses and furniture from England.

Father tells me this sort of education at home is called "homeschooling". I don't understand this concept; why one would call it home schooling when you may as well just call it school, I've no idea.

**Name: **Mrs. Turner

**Log: **Weekend

**Date: **Saturday

Huzzah for the two days of Freedom! No Latin or French lessons.

I sat with Will earlier today. He tells me he finds school just as terribly tiresome as it was in England. I agree completely of course. He tells me blacksmithing means to make – or smith – various pieces of metal. I asked if he had made a pirate sword yet, but he merely laughed (blushing now, Log) and said he wasn't that good yet.

I'm sure he will be the best blacksmither... blacksmithy? Smithy? The best smithy in the whole wide world, and I told him so. He blushed.

Oh, I can see it now, Log. The governor's daughter and the best blacksmith in the world getting married in a big church, music playing from a huge metal pipe organ made by him, the best smithy ever.

**Name: **Elizabeth

**Log: **Boredom

**Date: **Midweek

It is now early evening, Log, and I'm horribly exhausted. Latin and French is so very annoying. I really don't understand why one would need to learn those if one did not live in France or... er, Latince.

I suppose I should eat now. It's a lovely sunset outside, the sky is a pretty shade of pink and orange. Nothing like England, this is beautiful!

Good night for now, Log.


End file.
